User talk:Dean27
Editing *Hey Dean im going to put some more breaking point posters in can u plz move them to the bottom for ty ps it wont let me edit ecw ftw champioship Tables *Hello, Unfortunately I don't know how to make three tables right next to each other. Though from a logical point, I think fitting three tables next to each other would be difficult to fit on a page anyway, hence why putting them under each other wouldn't be that bad in my opinion. By the way, I have noticed that you have been editing quite a bit and we welcome you to the community. Sorry I couldn't be more help. Wagnike2 19:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :* I think it will look alright with the three tables all on one page, definitely. 19:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Game *Hey im got a game in production and if you can help me with it that be great :*A ecw game well i need permission from vince. No Way Out Template *I think, if I understand, what you are asking you want to create a new template that is for other PPVS similar to how the No Way Out Template Works. Basically, what you want to do is create a new template. The same way you create a new page. Just start it with Template: and then the name of whatever. You could more than likely just look at the No Way Out Template page Template:No_Way_Out and modify it to your needs/desires. Then once you created the template you will just be able to use the . Also another simple thing you pay or pay not know is that when you use the talk page, you can sign your name off by using 4 ~ or using the signature button. It makes it a bit easier to know who left you a message. Hopefully that long rambling helped! Wagnike2 17:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) A few comments *I want to point out that my split at the request of events/PPVs was correct. If you are going to change things back like that, give a reason or bring it up on talk. There is more than enough events that aren't on PPV to justify that section. I hadn't gotten around to adding them all yet. Also I want to point out: Pro_Wrestling:Projects/requested#Other_Pages_Needed is fine, but articles with professional wrestling in them are pretty redundant. This is a pro wrestling wiki, so people wont be confused if we just title something referee as one example. October forum will be up later today or tomorrow. RobJ1981 03:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Also do NOT create articles in my user space. The match list page was just an idea I had, and I never gave you permission to just create it with whatever you wanted to. Next time, use your own personal user space for any tests you want to do, or ask me what I had planned to do with the page. A little bit of text on my user page doesn't justify you making pages in it. Sorry if this comes off as rude, that's not my intention. RobJ1981 20:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC).hey dean wats the wrestling ranking thing? Top 24 Matches note *Don't rip off WWE.com's list word for word. That's copyright infringement and/or plagurism I believe. This Wiki isn't for stealing content from other sites. This is your only warning on this matter. RobJ1981 17:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) PWI Top 500 *Here's a link in case you couldn't/didn't find it: http://forums.projectcovo.com/showthread.php?t=2127151 Wagnike2 18:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :* Try here for the PWI awards. http://www.100megsfree4.com/wiawrestling/pages/pwi/pwiaward.htm Wagnike2 16:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::* Champion Gallery: On your Champion Gallery page for the tag team titles. WWE_Tag_Team_Championship/Champion_Gallery (This one) I was thinking that maybe you should create a seperate page for the belt designs. Maybe make a Belt Design Gallery. That way only the Champions are on that page and then the belts on a different one. Just a suggestion. Wagnike2 16:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :** I just noticed that when you said you helped on the WWE_Intercontinental_Championship/Champion_Gallery you renamed all the links I had set up for the pictures. I have no idea why you did that just to upload the photos for me. You made it now a million times more difficult to complete instead of just having to type Owen Hart Intercontinental etc, I have to find what you called them. Sighs. In the future, please don't do it. It's a lot harder to find something called Goldust 12 than Goldust Intercontinental. Wagnike2 20:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :* Roster Gallery: Just curious if you think this is a good addition to the video game articles. Though, I have no idea when I'll be able to have time to put it on another. But, I keep coming up with random ideas like this that I like. TNA_Impact!_(video_game)/Roster_Gallery Also, I was thinking on the videogame articles to improve them a little bit more, maybe give a walkthrough of the storyline mode, if it has one. Wagnike2 17:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Reply: edit *Sorry about that, but how was I supposed to know? Try using the back button on your browser, if that doesn't work..I don't think anything will. The only thing I can suggest you do: before you hit save, copy the information onto a word document or clipboard. RobJ1981 15:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hell in a Cell PPV *Hey man. I have to know, when did this happen during the ppv. Wagnike2 13:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Where Is Mr. Shoutbox.....Shoutbox *If you point me in the direction of it I’ll get on it since I have no clue where it is-TheWho87 16:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Double Redirects *I went through and cleaned up some of those double redirects, only ones left were ones I could move or wasn’t sure how you guys are formatting, would I be right in thinking the main format should be for main feds like WWE, WCW, ECW, TNA and such that its name then date/number for example SummerSlam 1998 that’s the main page or do you bracket the year or something like that.-TheWho87 22:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty then you will have to move whats left since they need admin access to change them. -TheWho87 23:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you *Thank you Need some moving help and something on events *Could you move a couple of pages for me since I cant seem to do it, could change the Night in the title of these pages to Stage since that’s how their listed on their site so its * PWG Bad Ass Mother 3000 (Stage One) * PWG Bad Ass Mother 3000 (Stage Two) :*Also on another note while I was looking through the year event categories, when I originally started them I split the PPV events and then every other events separately, they seem to have been mixed together under the event categories with WWE and TNA PPV’s listed under events, I know a lot had changed since I was here last but I personally don’t see the logic here, if their separate you got a little easier categorisation. -TheWho87 13:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Events *What I mean is are they classes as episodes or results for category sake I mean for example their currently like this # Category:WWE Smackdown results # Category:WWE Superstars Results :*What I'd suggest is to have it as say WWE Superstars results instead of episodes cause they never class their show in episode format I feel only in terms of shows. ::*The TV category I set up was one similar to this Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television events which could hold the main categories if there are many shows or for TNA, ROH & ECW hold their main TV show topic. -TheWho87 16:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RAW Results *Yes, I'd be happy to help! (Sorry I didn't answer earlier; I was tending to another situation)Rangerkid51 22:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) TV events update *Just to put the word out to you since you seem to do a lot of the TV show pages, how I’ve now set it is that you just need the event template and it will automatically be categorised for the show, now another thing I was doing and you can go along with this or not is also categorise TV shows by their year so all 2009 shows in one place (namely here Category:2009 television events) that way if you want to go to the results for one show they got their own category as well as every show by year. There is another thing I came across while doing the results is to categories them well shows with single number dates like January 5 would be listed under the rest of the dates due to the number so as a suggestion I’d say put in a default sort thing and copy and paste the page name but put a 0 before the single number to help sort it in the category for example January 05, 2009, its just a suggestion but I did that with all pages in the 2009 category and it hasn’t come out alright even with them not bring sorted in proper month order.-TheWho87™ 03:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) pay-per-view pics *Im going to be putting in the pictures for the remaning pay-per-views. I dont know how to get it in the info box so i would be happy if you could please put them in the info boxes for me. Thank you and sorry for the trouble.- Bmoreravens12 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Tommy Dreamer *Hey Tommy left WWE so you should put that under WWE news on the front page. Bmoreravens12 01:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Bra & Panties Match *I have some more B&P match results but I dont know how to enter them in the table Tcwwrestling 07:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Site stats *I went ahead and updated them for Dec. 26, all except for the wanted pages. I couldn't get all of them to display on my computer. I figured you can get that when you get online next. - Wagnike2 15:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :* I can definitely go ahead and do that for you. No problem. - Wagnike2 15:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Titles *Right I've finished the main title pages for all the current WWE and TNA titles and some of the history pages. I've set the separate WWE tag titles to inactive cause their not defended on their own their defended as the unified titles (which has a page and is updated). Only things left for me to do is update the champion history pages which I need to do when I'm more awake lol, if you want to help out on what I was last doing the Intercontinental champion reign lengths need to be finished, their all in order so far and I done from the current back to champ 110 which was Jeff Hardy's second reign (WWE Intercontinental Championship/Champion history#List of reign lengths), beyond that I'll finish the rest when I'm around next-TheWho87™ 04:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Response *I was trying to fix a few errors in the presentation of the results. I have found the error you were talking about and I fixed it. J36miles 21:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I just signed up putting toys of khali,Kane... and i see you editing them. I go check the page,nothing is even edited. Are you checking incase its dangerous or??? Thanks Ok. Thanks. Add a Link? How do I add a link onto an article? Like toys,images... I have a Bret Hart toy I wanted to add. huh? What did you set up for me??? I didn't see anything... dude your way past the 27time yo...u...ya u i would like to say somethig really clear.....I DIDNT KNOW I WAS SPAMMING IM A BEGINNER!AND U SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME EARLIER....AND HOW DO I MAKE PEOPLE COME TO MY WWW.SMDVSRAW.WIKIA.COM!!!!!!!!!!!...AND I KEEP ON WRITING ON The Great Khali's page that he is a 1 time wwe champ check yourself on any wiki opr see the video khali destroys john cena on youtube!..my edut always gets erased,,----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 16:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Yeah I've had a look at the formatting already and I know what to do, sorry about replying on my talk page it's just what the more popular wikis do such as Wookiepedia, they ask you to reply on same talk page to keep it all in one place. Natonstan 17:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Ulf Herman Hey, I'm having a problem with a page I just created (Ulf Herman). Every time I try to enter categories, they don't show up. What's the deal?Rangerkid51 19:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) wrestling ranking hey dean what is the wrestling ranking thing in some wrestlers pagesAfl 8 01:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) undertaker hey dean how come you won't let me edit taker's height cause he is 6'ft 10.5 not 6'ft 8Afl 8 02:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC)